


one year more

by glennrhovia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennrhovia/pseuds/glennrhovia
Summary: drabble that got away from me ft. a picnic, a dog, and some weepy husbands





	one year more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pterodactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/gifts).



> dog name was originally just a filler before i found something better but! i got attached! pls excuse all obvious signs that i haven't written anything remotely fun in over 3 years. happy birthday jas!!!!!!!!!

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out?” Kurt asks, “It _is_ your birthday. We could catch a movie, hit a club, you wouldn’t have to drink obviously I just thought-“

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says, his eyes fond and his smile soft in a way that says he thinks Kurt is being particularly silly. “I suggested this, didn’t I? You asked what I wanted to do for my birthday, and I said-“

“Nothing. You literally said ‘nothing.’”

“I _said_ I wanted nothing extravagant, nothing expensive. Just a quiet night in, with the love of my life-“

“Goose?”

“Goose, of course,” Blaine’s grinning now, his smile wide as he flicks his gaze over to where their 5-year-old rescue is snuffling, her body half-sprawled onto the fire escape, dog eyebrows drawn together in longing. “With Goose, the love of my life, but also with _my husband_. Who, by the way, holds the _best_ fire escape picnics.”

“Sounds like a swell guy, that husband of yours. You’ll have to introduce us sometime,” Kurt teases, leaning back on one arm and stretching out a bare leg to poke Blaine just under the ribs where he’s most ticklish. They’re both dressed as light as they can bear, boxer briefs and old, age-worn tees, fresh from a shared shower earlier in the evening. Blaine looks particularly adorable with his soft, sun-dried curls bouncing about his head, sitting with his legs criss-crossed as he debates between more pasta or more cake. He’s humming something cheery that Kurt can’t quite catch, but he’s more than content to just listen. Finals and work and adulthood have bogged Blaine down lately, he’s noticed, has seen it in the slump of his shoulders, and felt it in the way he clings at night. 

But five years of sharing a bed, five years of sharing bills and a dog and a _life_ , means Kurt can see that tension draining. He sees that Blaine’s shoulders are looser, now; has noticed the brightness in his eyes and felt the way Blaine grips his hand in confidence, not fear or exhaustion. Nearly a decade together and still not a day goes by where Kurt isn’t left in awe at his husband’s strength, his resilience.

“I’m so proud of you,” he says softly, almost unintentionally, and before he can even blink he has a lap full of Blaine, sun-warmed and wriggly, arms wrapped around his shoulders and his mouth pressing little kisses to Kurt’s cheek.

“I love you, I _love you, Kurt-“_

 _"_ I love you too, sweetheart, so much.”

Blaine leans back, his arms still looped around Kurt’s neck, and sucks in a shaky breath before letting out a laugh, blinking the wetness from his eyes. He runs the tips of his fingers gently through the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck before he leans forward again, forehead coming to rest against Kurt’s, and whispers, “Don’t think I don't know you just slipped Goose a baby carrot.”

Kurt winks, drawing Blaine in for another kiss.

“Happy birthday, B.”

 


End file.
